GOLDEN!
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Sasuko seorang direktur muda yg akan dijodohkan dgn pengusaha duda yg juga seorang musisi. Sama dgan sahabatnya Naruko actress teater, model juga direktur muda juga akan dijodohkan dgan pengusaha duda beranak satu yg juga seorang pembalap Moto GP. Bagaimana nasib keduanya?/ -Bad Summary-/ KakafemSasu/TobifemNaru/Lemon, 18 , dll.
1. Chapter 1

• **Golden •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)  
Story by: River Bloody 13 aka Ocean Blood 13**

 **Pairing:  
\- KakafemSasu (Kakashi x Sasuko)**

 **\- TobifemNaru (Tobirama x Naruko)**

 **Cast: All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana kalau kau adalah seorang direktur muda berumur 19 tahun dan masih jomblo, smart, memiliki talenta dan banyak yang tersanjung denganmu juga banyak pria yang tergila-gila karena kecantikanmu, lalu tiba-tiba saja kedua orangtuamu menjodohkanmu dengan seorang Pria berumur 32 tahun dengan status duda! Kyaaaa~ aku sebagai penerus Uchiha tak akan mau menerima perjodohan itu, terlebih lagi dia Om-om… apa kata dunia nanti! Dan lagi aku tidak terima, aku ingin kabur dan menolak perjodohan konyol ini.**

 **~ Uchiha Sasuko ~**

 **Aku seorang actress teater tetapi selain itu aku juga merangkup sebagai model papan atas juga direktur di perusahaan ayahku. Cantik dan Manis itulah aku, karena banyak yang bilang seperti itu, dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata biru yang diturunkan langsung oleh ayahku. Memiliki seorang sahabat yang sama-sama pengusaha bernama Uchiha Sasuko bisa dibilang sahabat dari kecil. Dan status kami sama, sama-sama Jomblo. Dan berakhir aku mendapat kabar dari ibuku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan pria berumur 33 tahun! Duda beranak satu, kepalaku rasanya berat, karena mendapat kabar tsb. Selain aku, ternyata teme sahabatku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mendapat perjodohan dengan seorang duda, tapi kalau teme hanya duda. Sedangkan aku duda beranak satu. Apakah tidak ada pria yang tak berstatus duda! Semua rasanya hancur seketika, belum lagi umurku 19 tahun! Ingat 19 tahun! Aku belum siap dan aku ingin kabur!**

 **~ Uzumaki Naruko ~**

 **Aku pria bermarga Hatake, seorang Duren (duda keren), tak ada satupun gadis, maupun wanita yang akan menolakku jika aku bersedia melamar mereka. huh, terlebih lagi aku adalah seorang pengusaha dan juga musisi. Kerjaku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan jika tak ada tour dunia. Aku memiliki band bernama "Akatsuki Band" yang terdiri dari aku sebagai vocalis dan gitaris, Deidara sebagai keyboardist, Uchiha Itachi sebagai lead guitaris, Pein sebagai Bassist, dan Kakuzu sebagai Drummer, lalu ada Tobi sebagai DJ. Aku sangatlah terkenal, selain itu aku juga memiliki sahabat bernama Tobirama Senju pengusaha dan juga seorang pembalap Moto GP. Ya, kami sahabat dari kecil bahkan kami adalah tetangga dulunya. Dan aku berakhir disini, berakhir ditinggal istriku yang selingkuh. Aku memutuskan tak menikah sampai Itachi teman satu bandku mengenalkan adiknya, walaupun aku belum bertemu dengannya, hanya melihat fotonya dan akhirnya berani untuk melamarnya lewat Itachi. Tapi setelah Itachi menceritakan adiknya aku pun bergegas mengatakan kepada ayahku untuk menjodohkanku dengannya, aku tak tahu apakah dia menerima atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **~ Hatake Kakashi ~**

 **Seorang pengusaha tampan juga pembalap Moto GP, dengan status duda beranak satu. Istriku telah tiada, anakku masih berumur 7 tahun, menyedihkan bukan anakku hanya memiliki seorang ayah tak memiliki seorang ibu. Aku lelah mencari pengganti istriku, sampai aku tak sengaja melihatnya di antara orang-orang yang duduk di bangku penonton. Ketika aku melihatnya dia bersama temannya, sedang duduk manis, wajah tan-nya rambut pirangnya, mata birunya aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak jauh. Ia duduk di deretan depan, aku tersenyum sendiri tapi mana mungkin aku berlari menghampirinya bukan? Sejak saat itu aku menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasinya. Setelah mengetahuinya aku pun mengatakan kepada kakakku untuk segera melamarnya, dan menjodohkanku dengannya. Tentu itu adalah hal yang sedikit bodoh. Dan ceritaku juga sama dengan sahabatku, kami melakukan sebuah hal gila ternyata…**

 **~ Senju Tobirama ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang gadis muda dengan umur berkisar hampir 20 tahun sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Gadis itu dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna putih, lalu jas berwarna biru tak lupa celana panjang kantor berwarna biru juga. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat dingin, rambut hitam sepunggungnya sengaja ia gerai. Sambil membawa tas kantornya, gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangannya. tampak juga para bawahan yang berdiri dan memberi hormat selamat pagi kepadanya. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruangan sedikit kasar dan sedikit membantingnya.

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang kini sedikit panas oleh sikap gadis yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuko, anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto ini mendengus kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar.

"Arghhhhh~ menyebalkan! Kenapa pagi ini sungguh menyebalkan!" dengusnya yang kini memegang gagang telepon dan memanggil seseorang

"Hinata, buatkan aku secangkir coffe dan bawakan segera ke ruanganku!" sahutnya lalu membanting telepon yang berada di meja kerjanya.

Sasuko pagi ini benar-benar kesal apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam yang tak terduga. kejadian yang membuat dirinya emosi tingkat akut sepertinya. yang membuat dirinya mendadak emosi dan naik darahnya seketika saja.

 **.**

 **~ Flashback on ~**

"Sasuko… makan malam sudah siap sayang." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil dirinya untuk makan malam.

"iya okaa-san. Hmm.." jawabnya yang langsung meninggalkan laptopnya begitu saja. Lalu, ia pun beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama.

Sasuko hari ini tidak sedang berada di apartmentnya, ia berada di mansion keluarga besarnya. berhubung malam ini kakaknya Itachi sudah pulang tour, jadi ia pulang ke rumah untuk sekalian berkumpul di setiap weekend. Sasuko yang sudah di bawah, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan yang ukurannya cukup untuk keluarganya maupun menantu-menantu orangtuanya nanti.

"wah, sepertinya malam ini masakannya sungguh lezat. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyantapnya." Ucap pria yang berumur hampir 30'an yang dipastikan itu adalah kakak dari Sasuko sendiri, yang bernama Itachi.

"hn." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuko saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang selalu membanggakan masakan ibunya.

"hanya seperti itu jawabanmu, Sasuko-chan? benar-benar sifat Otou-san turun kepadamu, ya." Ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum tipis dan juga mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"seperti yang kamu ketahui dan kamu kenal, Itachi. Sasuko itu benar mirip ayah, kalau jawab dan apapun itu pasti hanya dua huruf atau tiga kata mungkin. hahh… benar-benar anak otou-san" jawab wanita paruh baya itu yang bisa disebutkan itu adalah Mikoto, ibu dari keduanya.

"sayang, kalau bukan mirip denganku? Lalu mirip siapa lagi? masa iya, Sasuko mirip dengan sahabatku Minato, itu kan tidak mungkin hehe.." jawab Fugaku kepada Mikoto.

"kau benar sekali, anata. Tapi, setidaknya jangan terlalu dingin atau datar kepada orang-orang, tidak enak jika dilihat." Ucap Mikoto lembut

"hmm… begitulah Sasuko, bu. Dia tak akan pernah berubah dari kecil sampai sekarang yang sudah mendapat gelar sarjana mudanya." timpal Itachi yang sudah mengambil nasi berikut lauk-pauknya.

"terserah Itachi nii~ saja, aku tak perduli." jawab Sasuko singkat, padat dan jelas. Ia pun juga ikut mengambil nasi dan lauk pauknya lalu melahapnya dengan santai.

"hahhh… Sasuko-chan benar-benar, anak ayah" ucap mikoto lembut.

Keluarga Uchiha akhirnya makan malam dengan tenang dan khidmat, setelah mereka menikmati makan malam. Mikoto yang sudah membereskan piring-piring kotor dibantu oleh Sasuko pun berakhir. di saat Sasuko hendak kembali ke atas, ia dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Disinilah ia berada di ruang santai atau bisa disebut ruang keluarga, ayahnya tidak sendiri melainkan ada Kakaknya Itachi dan juga ibunya yang duduk di sofa. Sedangkan ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap keluar jendela.

"Sasuko, duduklah nak. Otou-san ingin membicarakan satu hal untukmu." Ucap ayahnya yang melipat kedua tangannya di belakang, sambil menghisap sebatang cerutu khas dari Argentina.

"hn." Jawabnya dengan dua huruf sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun di atas sofa, sedikit memiringkan duduknya. Ia hanya menatap punggung ayahnya, semilir angin malam mengenai kulit putihnya dikarenakan jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh ayahnya.

"hahhh… begini Sasuko, ini perihal untuk masa depanmu. Jadi, dengan statusmu yang masih sendiri ini. sebenarnya ayah ingin sekali melihatmu untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Terlebih lagi, kau adalah anak perempuan ayah satu-satunya di keluarga ini. lalu, kakakmu yang sudah lebih dahulu menikah itu ayah sudah merasa tenang. Dan sekarang beban Otou-san hanya tinggal kamu, Sasuko. Di umur ayah yang sudah berumur ini, tak mungkin ingin melihat anaknya tidak bahagiakan?" jelas Fugaku kepada Sasuko

"tentu saja, lalu hubungannya dengan Sasuko?" tanya Sasuko yang sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"nah, untuk itu ayah tak ingin kau mendapatkan calon suami yang sembarangan, dan sebentar lagi umurmu sudah menginjak angka 20 tahun. Untuk itu ayah sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang-matang, Sasuko. Ayah sudah mendapatkan calon suami untukmu. Dia dari kelaurga ternama, dia juga seorang pengusaha besar di kancah perbisnisan. bisa dikatakan perusahaannya adalah no. 2 setelah perusahaan Senju Corp. sedangkan perusahaan kita berada di tingkat ke-3. dan, Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan pemimpin perusahaan Hatake Corp. dia berumur 32 tahun, masih termasuk muda menurut otou-san, sedangkan statusnya ia duda. Karena, ia ditinggal istrinya. Istrinya selingkuh dengan orang lain. Jadi, otou-san memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengannya, Sasuko" jelas Fugaku panjang lebar yang dapat membuat Sasuko tiba-tiba berdiri dan sedikit mendelik atas penjelasan ayahnya. Jujur, Sasuko tidak terima dengan ucapan ayahnya malam ini.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! DAN JUGA TIDAK SETUJU!" sahut Sasuko yang sudah mendelik juga sedikit terpancing emosinya.

"Kenapa tidak setuju? Dia pria yang baik, otou-san pikir dia akan cocok denganmu Sasuko. Dan juga sama-sama keluarga terpandang. Selain itu Hatake juga teman kakakmu, Itachi" Ucap ayahnya

"Tapi, Sasuko tidak suka perjodohan ataupun dijodohkan! Ini bukan jaman kerajaan, ini jaman MODERN! MODERN Otou-san, sekali lagi aku tidak terima dijodohkan. Lebih baik Sasuko menjomblo seumur hidup daripada harus menikah dengan seorang duda, yang belum Sasuko kenal dan tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa? jangan-jangan orangnya gendut dan jelek, Sasuko jika punya selera tersendiri. Pokoknya Sasuko tidak setuju!" dengus Sasuko yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya di ruangan tersebut.

"Akhhh~ menyebalkan!" histerisnya kembali dan langsung naik ke atas, sasuko langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutup kamarnya dengan cara dibanting.

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"arhhh… kenapa harus dijodohkan sih! Aku tidak suka dengan cara otou-san seperti itu, memangnya aku perempuan yang tidak laku apa? sampai harus dijodohkan segala, dengan duda lagi. tak ada pilihan lain? selain duda. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya akibat kejadian semalam yang sudah membuat moodboosternya naik turun seketika.

 _ **Tok..tok..tokkk…**_

"permisi, nona. Maaf, ini..ini coffe pesanan anda tadi." ucap gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna keunguan dan mata lavendernya. Gadis itupun meletakkan coffe pesanan Sasuko di mejanya dan membungkuk hormat untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sasuko.

"arigatou nee~ Hinata-chan." Ucap Sasuko datar. Hinata hanya bisa membalas dengan membungkuk kembali kepada Sasuko. Sasuko pun terdiam sejenak dan segera menyeruput coffenya yang masih sedikit panas. Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya akibat pusing sedari tadi dengan kejadian semalam.

"cih, merepotkan saja semalam." Gumamnya dengan nada dingin. Setelah meminum coffe tersebut, Sasuko membuka laptop dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop juga beberapa berkas-berkas disana. Daripada ia harus memikirkan hal semacam itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Golden «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuko yang masih duduk di ruangannya dengan laptop di hadapannya. Gadis ini tidak pernah beranjak dari sana, bahkan ia lupa kalau sekarang waktunya, jam makan siang. Akibat kejadian itu membuatnya jadi lupa dengan apapun, ia hanya terfokus dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai ruangan itu pintunya terbuka tiba-tiba diiringi oleh suara yang nyaring di telinga, membuat Sasuko berdecak kesal dengan orang yang sudah berani dengan lancangnya masuk ruangan miliknya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG! KETUK DAHULU DAN JANGAN…. DOBE?" ucapnya yang terputus lalu berujung seperti memanggil seseorang.

"DASAR TEME! HUH.. kau pikir aku karyawanmu huh?!" tanya Naruko dengan delikan tajam ia pun duduk di meja sasuko.

"Gomen, aku pikir kau adalah karyawanku, ternyata kau sendiri. Ada apa? tumben kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan menatap kembali layar laptop dan tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya.

"Cih, Teme… seperti biasa kau itu tak memperdulikanku. Sudah waktunya makan siang, kau tak makan huh?!" kini naruko bertanya kepada sasuko

"hn."

"TEME! AKU BERTANYA SERIUS! KENAPA JAWABANMU HANYA BEGITU!" serunya kali ini dapat memekakkan kuping siapa saja jika mendengarnya

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI RUANGANKU, DOBE!" balasnya dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf

"Kau yang memulainya, aku kan hanya bertanya baik-baik. Ayolah, kita makan siang sekaligus belanja, bagaimana?" ujar dan tawar Naruko kepada Sasuko

"hahh.. sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi, jika kau mentraktirku. Aku tak masalah." Ucapnya yang sudah menatap layar laptop sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"cih, kau ingin enaknya saja. Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu teme.. kalau begitu ayo!" ujarnya kini yang sudah berdiri dari meja kerja sasuko.

"okay, itu baru sahabatku." Ucapnya biasa

"giliran ditraktir, kau langsung mengatakan kalau aku sahabatmu. Kalau aku tidak mentraktirmu, kau hanya biasa saja. Dasar Teme… ck, kenapa aku harus punya sahabat sepertimu sih?" ujarnya yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan sasuko diikuti oleh sasuko yang sudah membawa tas kerjanya.

"salahkan kedua orangtua kita yang juga bersahabat. Hmm.." ucapnya dengan enteng ia pun menghampiri hinata yang sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Hinata-chan, setelah makan siang ini aku langsung pulang ke rumah, jadi semua laporan yang akan kau terima, letakkan saja di meja ruanganku." Ucap Sasuko kepada Hinata

"ba-baik nona Sasuko, nanti laporan para pegawai akan saya letakkan di meja ruangan anda. Dan sisanya mungkin akan saya kirimkan lewat email" jawab Hinata sambil membungkukkan dirinya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Selamat siang." Ucap Sasuko yang sudah meninggalkan tempatnya dan menuju ke arah lift untuk pergi makan siang bersama sahabat kentalnya.

Sebenarnya banyak juga karyawan-karyawan yang mempertanyakan status Sasuko, terlebih lagi banyak rumor beredar mengatakan jika Sasuko tidak menyukai laki-laki dan lebih menyukai seorang perempuan. Dan terkadang juga ada juga yang menggosipkan jika Sasuko berpacaran dengan Naruko, tetapi Sasuko hanya tersenyum sinis dengan gunjingan seperti itu. Ia lebih baik mengabaikan lelucon aneh yang berbau gosip. Karena, persahabatan kentalnya itu tak dapat dipungkiri oleh penggosip-gosip yang menyatakan jika Sasuko tidak normal, padahal itu adalah kesalah pahaman yang sangat fatal.

Sasuko dan Naruko pun menaiki lift untuk turun ke bawah, mereka memang selalu begitu. Di setiap salah satunya lowong waktu. Tidak Naruko maupun Sasuko pasti menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama, walaupun jam terbang naruko yang padat juga tak jauh dari Sasuko yang ikut jamnya padat. Tapi setidaknya mereka sedikitnya menyempatkan diri dan saling curhat, memang persahabatan yang sangat kental dan banyak yang iri juga dengan persahabatan mereka berdua.

Sampainya di bawah dan keluar dari lift, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sasuko sendiri. Karena tadi naruko kemari diantar oleh supirnya sendiri. Mobil _**Mercedes**_ berwarna biru mettalic milik Sasuko pun melaju ke sebuah restoran favorit mereka yang berada tak jauh dari perusahaan milik Uchiha. Hanya berkisar 9KM mungkin membutuhkan 30 menit untuk berkendara kesana.

"kau tahu tidak teme? Aku hari ini sedang kesal" ucap Naruko yang menatap sebuah kaca di hadapannya dan membenarkan sedikit make-upnya. sedangkan Sasuko serius dengan menyetir mobil.

"hn" jawabnya

"cih, kau ini aku serius!" sahutnya dengan suara sedikit naik

"kesal kenapa? Memangnya kau saja yang hari ini sedang kesal? Aku juga… Dobe!" jawabnya dengan sedikit mendengus

"huh?!" ucap Naruko ragu

"huh, apa? aku juga serius, dobe!" jawab Sasuko dingin

"baiklah, aku duluan yang akan bercerita. Kau tahu, ayahku sepertinya sedang kerasukan sesuatu. Semalam setelah makan malam, ayahku bilang akan menjodohkanku! Teme.. dengan Duda.. dan lagi dia duda beranak satu!" pekiknya yang membuat Sasuko menghentikan mobilnya mendadak membuat naruko seperti spot jantung

"Apa kau bilang? Dijodohkan!" ujar dan tanyanya untuk memastikan ucapan sahabatnya

"Baka! kau tak bisa hati-hati apa, berhenti mendadak seperti itu. Make-up ku bisa rusak baka!" dengus Naruko yang sudah kesal dengan Sasuko, akibat berhenti mendadak

"gomen.. tadi kau bilang dijodohkan? Dengan seorang duda? Dan beranak satu? Itu mengerikan" ucap Sasuko yang kembali menyetir mobilnya.

"bukan mengerikan lagi! tapi itu membuatku pusing berat, bayangkan sudah duda beranak satu lagi? kalau tampan akumasih mempertimbangkannya, kalau jelek dan ahrrhhh kau tahulah. Aku mungkin akan kabur." Dengusnya lagi.

"berarti kau senasib denganku, Dobe. Aku juga semalam begitu dengan ayahku, mau dijodohkan dengan seorang duda. Tapi… dia belum punya anak." Ucap Sasuko datar yang mampu membuat Naruko mendelikkan matanya.

"WHAT! Kau juga mau dijodohkan, kenapa bisa sama? Dan lagi ayahmu juga ayahku itu sedang memikirkan apasih, sampai kita mau dijodohkan dengan seorang duda. Tak ada pilihan lain? selain duda? Pleaseeee… masih banyak pria-pria single dan tampan di luar sana, bahkan mungkin aku lebih memilih Sasori yang katanya seorang Playboy daripada aku harus menikah dengan duda." Ujar Naruko yang seperti tidak terima dengan takdirnya.

"aku juga sama, lebih baik dengan Gaara yang juga seorang playboy daripada dengan seorang duda. Kenapa kita sama sih nasibnya? Belum lagi, kita juga tidak tahu wajah mereka seperti apa." ucap Sasuko sebal

"kau benar, ngomong-ngomong siapa calon yang dijodohkan oleh ayahmu?" tanya NAruko sedikit penasaran

"cih, kenapa kau jadi penasaran, dobe?" tanya Sasuko

"Teme, aku hanya bertanya saja. Apa salahnya sih?" jawab Naruko dengan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"dari keluarga Hatake, kalau tidak salah. Pemimpin Hatake Corp. umurnya 32 tahun, ahhh… aku tak tahu namanya siapa." dengus Sasuko

"Hatake Corp. ya? Hmm.. kalau aku dari Senju Corp. CEO-nya. Berumur 33 tahun. Menyebalkan bukan?" jawab Naruko yang kini juga ikut sebal.

Sasuko yang mendengarnya awalnya tak percaya, tetapi ketika mendengar Senju Corp. ia jadi teringat ucapan ayahnya. Berarti sahabatnya akan dilamar oleh CEO perusahaan no. 1 di jepang. Kebetulan yang tak menyenangkan. Dia dan sahabatnya sama-sama dijodohkan dengan pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di jepang, yang mungkin punya andil akan menjatuhkan perusahaannya juga perusahaan sahabatnya jika mereka berdua berani macam-macam. Tetapi tetap saja, sepertinya Sasuko dan Naruko kan menolak keras dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh ayah mereka masing-massing perihal untuk perjodohan dan menikah muda.

Naruko dan Sasuko pun telah sampai di sebuah restoran dengan gaya eropa, restoran yang khas dan sangat favorit untuk mereka dari jaman mereka berdua duduk di bangku SMA sampai sekarang. Setelah mendapat tempat mereka pun duduk di meja dekat jendela. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dari jarak beberapa meter ada dua orang berambut perak yang sedang asyik mengawasi dan memperhatikan mereka. dua orang ini tanpa sengaja melihat mereka berdua yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Naruko dan Sasuko yang sudah duduk pun akhirnya memesan menu makan siang mereka masing-masing sambil melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tadi dan memakan makanan siang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Golden «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kedua pria yang berambut sama-sama perak dan memiliki wajah tampan juga tubuh yang gagah, mampu membuat wanita maupun gadis-gadis yang melihatnya akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan mereka berdua. Ketampanannya yang membius itu tak dapat dipungkiri oleh makhluk hawa di sekitar mereka. sedari tadi banyak wanita atau gadis-gadis yang lewat tanpa berkedip melihat keduanya yang sedang makan siang bersama. Tak luput juga para pelayan wanita yang melihatnya itupun langsung merona merah akan ketampanan bak malaikat dari mereka berdua.

"jadi, kau melamar anak dari keluarga Uzumaki, he'ehh.. Tobirama Senju." Ucap pria di hadapannya dengan rambut melawan gravitasinya itu.

"hm.. aku akan melamarnya. Dan kau?" ucapnya juga ikut bertanya kepada pria yang dihadapannya itu.

"aku akan melamar keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya adik dari Itachi." Jawabnya santai

"cih, ternyata kau mengikuti langkahku yang mencari daun muda ya?" ucapnya datar

"aku tak ikut-ikut langkahmu, ini hanyalah kebetulan baka." jawabnya yang kini menyeruput coffe espressonya.

"tapi sama saja." Jawabnya datar

"hanya kebetulan, tobirama…" ujarnya tak mau kalah

"terserah kau saja, Kakashi Hatake. tapi, aku akan tetap melamarnya walaupun ia menolakku. Dan anak gadisnya Uzumaki Minato itu cantik juga manis, sangat pas sebagai pengganti istriku juga calon ibu dari Kimimaro Senju." Jawabnya enteng

"seleramu tinggi juga ya? Untuk mencari ibu untuk anakmu, sekaligus daun muda yang terbilang sexy. Kau tahu Uzumaki Naruko itu seorang actress teater juga model papan atas." Jelas Kakashi tersenyum tipis

"iya, aku sudah tahu. Bahkan kau juga pintar menemukan pengganti istrimu yang selingkuh itu. Dengan melamar Uchiha Sasuko adik dari teman sebandmu, dan dia juga seorang musisi alias seorang pianis handal." Jelas Tobirama yang juga tak mau kalah dengan Kakashi sahabatnya.

"berarti kita sama-sama hebatnya ya, melamar seorang gadis dan daun muda yang smart dan juga bertalenta. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang hanya mengingkan harta dan tahta." Ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit memiringkan senyumannya.

"kau benar, Kakashi. kita berdua memang handal mencari gadis yang sesuai untuk kita. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menikahinya, dan bagaimana nanti jika sudah di ranjang. Apakah Naruko akan berkutik atau tak bisa berkutik?" ujarnya yang kini sedikit menjurus berbau hal mesum

"kau selalu memikirkan adegan ranjang saja, Tobi. Ahhh… dasar kau ini, kau jadi membuatku ikut membayangankannya Baka~. bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuko di ranjang? Apakah dia bisa memuaskanku daripada mantan istriku terdahulu? Hehe.." kekehnya yang kini pandangan mereka sudah tertuju kepada dua sahabat yang duduk dekat jendela di restoran yang sama. Naruko yang memakai dress selutut berwarna peach. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya yang sexy dapat dilihat dari lekuk tubuhnya. sedangkan Sasuko memakai celana panjang dan kemeja juga jas blouse kerjanya, tak lupa lekuk tubuhnya juga sedikit terbentuk disana. Payudara mereka berdua yang berukuran tidak sedang melainkan berukuran tak seperti gadis-gadis umumnya. Mampu membuat pria-pria memuja mereka berdua.

Kakashi dan Tobirama masih melirik mereka dan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan melihat dari bawah kaki sampai atas, membuat kedua pria Duren (duda keren) ini tak bisa berkedip sedikit melihat kemolekan keduanya yang terkenal sexy. Benar-benar, tak bisa dipungkiri dengan keduanya. Setelah menatap kedua sahabat itu, kini kedua pria ini kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dari mulai pekerjaan sampai berujung obrolan tentang kedua gadis yang mereka incar itu dan membicarakan sedikit hal mesum tentunya. Dua sahabat yang bisa terbilang aneh, melakukan hal yang kebetulan sama dan bebarengan. Membuat mereka tak percaya akan kejadian mereka akan melamar seseorang yang ternyata juga duo sahabat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara mereka berempat yang sama-sama punya status persahabatan yang sangat lekat dan kental.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author River kembali mempersembahkan new Fic dengan Pairing yang berbeda…**

 **Untuk sekalian menunggu dua fic sebelumnya, maklum… author terlalu banyak ide dan sedikit stuck. Tapi semoga akan terus berlanjut dengan fict-fict sebelumnya yaaa!**

 **Selamat membaca fict milik river yang gaje bin ajaib ini! yeayyy (9O3O)9**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaaa…. Maaf kalo typo atau apalah-apalah itu.. huahahahaha..**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih, dan juga chara disini ku buat OOC kayaknya, author mau nistain semua chara xD #evillaugh #evilgrin**

 **Sudah ahh kesel tangan author gegara banyak ngetik… byeeeeee Minnaa.. terserah deh mau RnR terserah kaliannn..**

 **Kalo mau flame jangan kejam-kejam TwT Author River gampang nge-jlebb n nangis hiksss… sudahhh ahhhh.. sekali lagi, minnaaa**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA FICT!**

 **Author River: Capek! *menghilang dengan shunshin***


	2. Chapter 2

• **Golden •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)  
Story: © River Bloody**

 **Pairing:  
\- KakafemSasu (Kakashi x Sasuko)**

 **\- TobifemNaru (Tobirama x Naruko)**

 **Cast: All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian, dimana ia akan dijodohkan pun telah berlalu. Kini, Sasuko sedang berada di apartmentnya. Tatapannya mengarah keluar jendela yang terbuka, musim gugur akan berakhir dan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Sasuko beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, lalu menutup jendela yang terbuka.

Karena, hari ini ia akan bersiap untuk latihan sebuah pertunjukan teater. Tentunya juga bersama sahabatnya, Naruko. yang akan sebagai lakon utama, sedangkan dirinya hanya berperan sebagai musisi pengiring, bermain piano sambil bernyanyi. Itulah yang akan dilakukan Sasuko jika musim liburan akan tiba ataupun pergantian musim. maka ia dan Naruko akan menggelar sebuah pertunjukan teater. Bukan mereka yang menggelar tentunya, tetapi pihak producer dan sutradara ternama yang bernama Kurama Namikaze-Uchiha.

Kurama ialah sepupu dari Naruko, seorang pria tampan dan menggeluti bidang perfilman juga teater. Ya, seni adalah bidang keahliannya, makanya setiap di penghujung pergantian musim akan ada sebuah pertunjukan besar karya Kurama. Pertunjukan yang akan diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung pertunjukan teater Konoha Epicentrum. Gedung yang berarsitektur eropa campuran jaman renaissance dan corak yunani kuno.

Sasuko pun langsung mengambil jaket coat dan topi rajutnya yang berwarna krem, dengan langkah yang mantap ia keluar dari apartment miliknya dan menuju ke sebuah parkiran di ground floor.

Sampainya di ground floor, ia berjalan ke arah mobil bmw birunya. dibukanya pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. sebelum ia ke tempat latihan, dirinya menjemput sahabat karibnya dan setelah itu mereka akan berangkat bersama.

.

.

 **» Golden «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruko Apartment, 9 A.M**

Sasuko kini telah sampai di apartment sahabatnya yang bernama Naruko. Ia berjalan menyusuri grand floor, dan mulai menaiki lift ke lantai 7. setelah menaiki lift, sasuko melihat angka-angka yang semakin naik ke lantai 7.

 _ **Tiinggg...**_

Suara denting lift berbunyi, tanda jika lift yang dinaiki Sasuko sudah sampai ke lantai 7. di saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, tanpa disadarinya heels miliknya patah dan mampu membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika.

"Arghhhh" erangnya kaget, tapi tubuhnya tidak jatuh melainkan di sentuh oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang pria tampan yang dapat membius semua wanita ataupun gadis cantik jika menatapnya.

"Ahh maaf, kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanyanya kepada Sasuko yang kini tanpa sengaja melamun, tidak hanya melamun melainkan tatapannya tengah memandang pria yang telah menolongnya.

sekejap sasuko menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya, ia juga melepas high heelsnya yang patah.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku tidak apa-apa tuan. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucapnya yang tampak sedikit gugup, tapi sasuko dapat merasakan jika pergelangan kakinya agak sedikit sakit akibat high heelsnya yang tiba-tiba patah.

"Kau yakin, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu di kursi sana, biar aku periksa kakimu. takutnya kakimu sedikit keseleo dikarenakan heels milikmu patah" ucapnya dengan tenang dan menuntun sasuko untuk duduk ke kursi yang berada tak jauh dari lift barusan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda tuan?" Ucap dan tanya sasuko yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah kursi dekat lift sambil dituntun pria yang baru dikenalnya.

"Maaf aku sampai lupa, kau bisa panggil namaku kashi. ya, Kashi kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum eye smile.

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku memanggil nama kecilmu, Kashi-kun?" Ujarnya yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya menatap pria dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi.

"Tidak masalah, aku tak mempermasalahkannya, justru aku menyukainya" ucapnya seakan pria itu sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Ah, kalau kau sendiri?" imbuhnya kini bertanya kepada sasuko.

"Uhm, namaku Sasuko, Uchiha Sasuko" balasnya dan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kashi.

'Kalau dari dekat kau memang cantik ya sasuko.' batin Kakashi yang menatap wajah ayu sasuko adik dari teman se-bandnya.

"Kashi, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Sahut sasuko yang langsung melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah kakashi. sekejap kakashi tersadar akan lamunannya yang tengah menatap sasuko.

"Oh ehm ya, maaf... maaf hehe. Ahh, kalau dilihat wajahmu seperti temanku waktu SMA" ucapnya sedikit berbasa basi. Lalu, tangan kakashi kini mulai menyentuh kaki sasuko yang tadi sedikit keseleo akibat heelsnya yang patah.

"Itttaaaiii~ awww kashi-kun sakit." erang sasuko saat pergelangan kakinya disentuh.

"Ahh, gomen. Uhm, sepertinya kakimu mengalami keseleo akibat heelsmu yang patah barusan, mungkin jika aku melakukan seperti ini, tahan ya." Ucap Kakashi lalu mulai meregangkan kaki sasuko dan diberikan massage supaya kaki gadis itu sedikit baikan.

 _ **Kreeekk.. Kreekk.. Kretekkk...**_

"Akhh... Nghhh.. Hyaaaa mhhh kashi-kun ittaaii..nghh" erangnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya tuk menahan sakit akibat kakinya sedang di massage oleh Kashi. Tapi, bukan kakashi namanya jika tak bisa menyembuhkan pergelangan kaki akibat keseleo. Ya, kakashi memang bisa diandalkan jika di bandnya perihal massage atau lainnya. kebetulan mungkin, jika ia juga diajarkan massage atau mengobati yang terkena keseleo secara turun menurun di keluarganya.

"Tidak apa, itu hanya awal saja kok, Sasuko-chan. Hahh, baiklah sudah selesai. kau ingin mencoba berjalan? Tapi, pelan-pelan jangan terlalu terburu-buru" ujar Kakashi yang sudah melakukan massage terhadap kaki Sasuko.

"Terima kasih, kashi-kun sudah mau menyembuhkan kakiku. Ya, walaupun masih ada rasa sakit." Ucapnya lembut dan mulai menurunkan kaki dari atas kursi. perlahan sasuko menurunkan kakinya ke bawah, ia juga berdiri secara perlahan sambil menenteng heelsnya yang patah.

"Sama-sama, tapi sudah mendingan kan?" Ucapnya kini sambil melihat sasuko yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat ala uchiha sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, ahh aku harus segera pergi ada urusan dengan teman," ucap Kakashi yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya, sambil berojigi ia pun berpamitan. Tapi, entah ada setan mana yang lewat tiba-tiba saja sasuko memanggilnya.

"Ahh tunggu Kashi-kun, ehm anoo~ sebelum kau pergi apakah aku bisa minta no handphone? Ya, setidaknya aku ingin membalasmu karena sudah menolongku," ujarnya yang tampak ragu, tapi pria bersurai perak itu menampilkan senyum manis.

"Ah begitu ya? Baiklah akan kuberikan nomor handphoneku," ujarnya yang sudah disodorkan handphone oleh sasuko. Kakashi langsung mengetikkan beberapa angka di ponsel sasuko lalu mensavenya.

"Sudah, kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap kakashi lagi dan mengembalikan ponsel gadis tersebut. Ia pun berjalan memasuki lift.

Sedangkan sasuko kini hanya melambaikan tangan kepada kakashi, dia kali ini benar-benar salah tingkah setelah bertemu pria tampan seperti Kakashi barusan. Dan sasuko malah memikirkan kakashi, lalu sedikit membandingkannya dengan Gaara. Kini gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju apartment Naruko.

.

.

 **» Golden «**

.

.

 **Kakashi POV's**

Aku yang kini sudah mengendarai mobil Lamborgini perakku menuju sebuah Cafe Akatsuki, ku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan itu gara-gara di apartment yang aku tempati masih satu lingkup dengan apartment Naruko calon dari Tobirama. yang tak akan bisa aku lupakan, ialah pertemuanku dengan Sasuko tanpa sengaja.

Di saat ia keluar dari lift dan seketika ia jatuh akibat high heelsnya patah, tentu saja aku langsung mendekap sasuko supaya gadis itu tak jatuh. Istilah kata lain mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lalu, gadis itu hanya bisa menatapku sejenak dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diucapkan sepatah kata, karena dari dekat sasuko memang benar-benar cantik.

Tatapannya yang terlihat dingin nan cuek tapi sebenarnya pandangan itu ramah. benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan, tapi semoga saja perjodohan ini berjalan lancar setidaknya begitu. Usai sedikit melamunkan pertemuan tadi, aku melajukan mobilku sedikit cepat ke cafe tujuanku.

.

.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-»•«-»•«-»•«-•-•-•-•-•-•-

.

.

Mobil yang aku tumpangi kini telah sampai di parkiran Cafe Akatsuki, aku segera turun dari mobilku dan menguncinya. lalu ku langkahkan kaki ini ke dalam, tampak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dengan rompi hitam dan tak lupa motif awan merah. Ah, sejujurnya ini cafe milik bandku yang namanya memang sama.

Sampainya di dalam aku mencari bangku yang telah diberitahu oleh Itachi, ya hari ini sih pertemuan antara aku dan teman-teman dekat seperti Itachi, Kurama, Tobirama, Deidara, dan yang lainnya. semoga saja Kurama hadir, jika tak berhalangan dikarenakan hari ini dia ada gladi bersih di Epicentrum Konoha.

"Kakashi! Disini" sahut seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah sang suara, dan menuju kesana, tepat seperti yang aku kira jika itu suara dari Kakuzu drummer akatsuki.

"Yo!" Jawabku yang sudah berjalan kesana, dan aku segera duduk di sebelah Tobirama.

"Kau lama... dan jangan mengatakan yang berhubungan dengan nenek-nenek menyebrang

ataupun tersesat dalam dunia kehidupan," sahut Deidara yang tampak sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanku.

"Maaf, hehehe.. Aku terlambat ada sedikit kendala di apartment baruku Dei," ujarku dengan seenaknya langsung menyomot cupcake yang terhidang di meja.

"Souka, memang kendala apa?" tanya Tobirama yang kini tengah menyesap coffe favoritnya.

"Kendalaku? bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, alias ketemu dengan sasuko," jawabku enteng sambil mengangkat-angkat alis sedangkan Deidara dan Pein hanya sweatdrop mendengar juga melihat tingkahku.

"Oh, ternyata ada yang bertemu dengan calon istri," ledek Itachi tiba-tiba sambil melirik ke arahku

"Jangan menyindirku, Itachi. Oh mana istrimu si Kurama, dia tak datang?" tanyaku yang langsung mengubah topik.

"Sibuk, seperti biasa," jawabnya enteng.

ya, Itachi menikah dengan Kurama Namikaze sepupu dari Naruko. Aku mengetahuinya sejak jaman SMA, jika Itachi penyuka sesama jenis jadi aku hanya bersikap biasa saja mendengarnya.

"Begitu rupanya, kasihan sekali kau hehe," ucapku sedikit terkekeh, lalu menyesap coffe yang telah aku pesan baru saja.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti itu, Kakashi. Jadi, wajar saja bagiku," ujarnya yang tak mau kalah

'Dasar Uchiha' pikirku yang kembali menyesap dan melirik itachi.

"Oh ya malam ini acaranya ya? Aku tak sabar ingin menonton calonku beradu akting di atas panggung," celetuk Tobirama yang sudah melahap parfaitnya.

"Ahhh, ya kau benar Tobirama, nanti jam 9 malam. Aku sudah mendapat undangannya, aku juga ingin melihat aksi Sasuko," timpalku yang malah asyik mengobrol dengan Tobirama.

"Hei- hei- jangan asyik sendiri, payah!" Seru Deidara yang protes denganku.

"Iya, mentang-mentang punya calon idaman yang main satu panggung," timpal Tobi sedikit mendengus, aku hanya tertawa melihat teman-teman bandku mereka benar-benar menyenangkan juga menyebalkan.

Lalu, aku dan lainnya pun melanjutkan obrolan yang semakin menjurus ke arah mana-mana. setidaknya untuk menghilangkan penat masing-masing setelah tour world yang kami juga Tobirama jalani.

.

.

 **» Golden «**

.

.

 **~ Normal POV's**

Gedung megah bernuansa eropa itu tampak masih sepi-sepi saja, ya, karena ini masih menunjukkan pukul 11.30. jadi kemungkinan besar para penyelenggara ataupun artist yang berkolaborasi berada di dalam gedung sedang melakukan gladi bersih.

Seperti yang dilakukan gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan gadis bersurai pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuko dan Naruko. mereka kini tengah melakukan gladi bersih dan benar-benar tampak serius, karena pertunjukkan ini harus berhasil juga sukses seperti biasanya.

"Sasuko, kita ulangi dari nada awal ah maksudku dimulai dari reff tapi coba nadanya sedikit direndahkan jangan terlalu tinggi" ucap seseorang dengan surai merah keoranyean, dia adalah sutradara juga produser ternama yang menyelenggarakan acara ini. Memiliki mata merah bercahaya dan banyak dikagumi oleh kaum hawa juga adam, ya pria itu bernama Kyuubi atau Kurama Namikaze yang sekarang menjadi Kurama Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Kurama-san. Aku akan mengulangnya dari reff. Naruko, kau siap!" balas Sasuko sambil sedikit berseru ke arah Naruko.

"Siap! Aku sudah siap!" Pekik Naruko dan sedang bersiap kembali, lalu Sasuko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memulai menekan tuts-tuts pianonya, dan mengiringi Naruko yang memulai bernyanyi indah sambil berakting drama. Karena memang kali ini ialah sebuah pertunjukan musical dengan judul "Love is Blind"

Sasuko mengiringinya, kali ini lagu dari SIA dengan judul Breath Me menjadi lagunya. selain lagu dari penyanyi terkenal seperti SIA, ada pula beberapa lagu dari Band dan penyanyi solo dibawakan dalam pertunjukan ini.

Usai Naruko bernyanyi, dan berhenti tampak senyuman puas dari sang sutradara.

"Baiklah! Kali ini kita istirahat sebentar! Lalu jam satu siang kita lanjutkan! Jangan ada yang membuat kesalahan lagi, karena saya tak akan berikan kebebasan, pertunjukan hari ini harus berhasil!" Serunya dengan suara lantang dan dapat di dengar oleh para pemain orchestra maupun pemain drama.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka serempak, dan kemudian mereka istirahat. Kyuubi pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan panggung menuju ruangannya yang berada di belakang panggung.

.

.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

.

.

4 jam telah berlalu, serta gladi bersih yang dilakukan para pemeran drama juga team orchestra telah selesai. kini, gadis bersurai kehitaman itu tengah berada di ruang rias, ia nampak membereskan barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas. sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

tanda ia harus beranjak dari epicentrum menuju ke apartmentnya untuk membersihkan diri juga bersiap untuk pertunjukkan malam ini yang akan digelar pukul 9 malam. setidaknya, ia masih memiliki waktu ± 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap, dikarenakan satu jam sebelum pertunjukkan ia juga yang lainnya sudah harus berkumpul untuk melakukan briefing.

"Sasuko, nanti kau menjemputku dulu kan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai kuning juga manik blue sapphirenya.

"Uhn, tentu saja Naruko, ku akan menjemputmu. Nah, sekarang ku antar kau pulang terlebih dahulu, let's go!" Seru sasuko yang telah menenteng tasnya kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruang rias bersama dengan sahabatnya tuk pulang ke apartment mereka masing-masing.

Di perjalanan, nampak Naruko yang terlihat lelah, ia pun dengan cueknya memutar lagu favoritnya, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan penat sih.

"Naruko, kau memutar lagu apa?" tanya sasuko yang saat ini tengah menyetir, ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, hanya sebuah lagu dari Akatsuki Band, judulnya Aching Horns, lagunya keren loh, sasuko," ucap Naruko yang saat ini mulai menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Loh, itu kan bandnya nii-chan, naruko. Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Padahal vocalist, dj juga drummernya pakai topeng, kecuali nii-chan juga deidara yang tidak memakai sih," jelas Sasuko

"Sebenarnya sudah lama, saat kita SMA dulu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan bisanya diam-diam menyukainya tehe~" balasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya, sasuko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Lajuan mobilnya pun kian cepat, dan tanpa terasa mobil tersebut telah berada di lobby apartment naruko. Naruko yang mengetahuinya pun langsung turun dari mobil sasuko.

"Jaa~ sampai nanti ya, sasuko," ucap gadis blonde itu dengan menenteng tas olahraganya.

"Ouh, ku jemput jam 7 okay, byee naruko!" Seru sasuko yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian ia pun segera melajukan mobil miliknya. Sedangkan naruko tersenyum melihat kepergian sahabatnya, usai mobil itu telah menjauh, ia pun melenggang masuk ke dalam apartment.

•

•

 **» Golden «**

•

•

Di saat ia hendak menutup lift, tanpa disengaja naruko mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan gadis itu menahan tombol pintu untuk tetap terbuka.

"Sankyuu Naruko-san," ucap pria dengan surai putih tersebut.

"Uh, ya tuan..." Ucapnya yang nampak terputus

"Rama, kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu," ujarnya dan naruko menganggukkan kepalanya dilanjut ia pun menutup pintu lift tersebut.

"Bagaimana, anda tahu jika namaku ialah Naruko?" tanya gadis itu yang saat ini bersandar ke belakang lift.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, karena anda adalah seseorang yang terkenal, sejujurnya aku ngefans sama naruko-san dalam berakting drama ataupun film," jelasnya

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau Rama-san fans ku ya, hehe ku jadi merasa tak enak, ttebayo~" ucap gadis blonde itu yang mengelus lehernya.

"Ya, seperti itulah, ah ya naruko-san habis latihan atau apa? Sepertinya bawaannya banyak sekali," ucap pria surai putih itu kepada naruko

"Ya, aku habis latihan untuk drama teater malam ini, nanti jam 7 malam ku kembali ke sana," jelasnya kini

"Begitu ya, semangat naruko-san. Ah, mungkin ku akan menontonnya dari channel tv," ungkapnya

"Wah, sangat disayangkan sekali, rama-san, uhh ya aku tetap semangat, dan terima kasih sudah memberikan motivasinya, ttebayo~" ucap naruko yang tersenyum manis, membuat pria bernama rama dengan nama asli tobirama mendapati senyuman dari calon istrinya itu mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum juga.

Tak terasa di saat obrolan mereka yang mulai sedang asyik, lift yang mereka naiki telah sampai di tombol lantai 7.

"Sudah sampai, rupanya," ucap pria tersebut yang langsung keluar dari lift diikuti oleh naruko.

"Loh, rama-san juga di lantai 7 ya? Sangat kebetulan ya," ujar naruko yang mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan tobirama. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, serta mengiyakan ucapan dari si gadis blonde. Langkah mereka mulai terhenti, dan tobirama langsung memasuki apartmentnya yang bernomorkan 717.

"Aku duluan naruko-san, dan semoga pertunjukkannya berhasil, jaa~" ucap pria itu melambaikan tangannya ke naruko, dan ia pun masuk ke apartment miliknya.

"Jaa Rama-san, dan sekali lagi saya terima kasih sudah di dukung," balas naruko yang melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju apartment miliknya bernomorkan 719. Kemudian si gadis blonde itupun masuk ke sana, untuk segera membersihkan diri di lanjut untuk bersiap-siap tuk pertunjukkannya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshhh! Author-san comeback! Dan ini part 2, maaf kalau pendek hueeheueuu- sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang telah menyempatkan dirinya mampir.**

 **Okay have a nice day, and met baca ya, sankyuu sankyuu! Jaaa nee on the next part of Golden! Byeee!**

•

•

 **©RiverBloody2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- August, 26 2016 -**


End file.
